1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pipes and pipe couplings and, more particularly but without limitation, to semi-rigid plastic pipes and pipe couplings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Piping plays an important role in many widely diversified applications. For instance, piping is used as conduits for containing various high voltage and low voltage, direct current and alternating current electrical conductors. Also, piping is widely used for conveying various types of fluids, such as water, gases, chemicals, and sewage. Such fluid is conveyed through such piping by various means, including gravitationally and by pressure gradients.
Such pipes are used in various types of surrounding environments, such as atmospheric, aquatic, and subterranean. Many of these applications require that the pipes provide an effective, fluid-tight barrier between the contents of the pipes and the environment surrounding the pipes. For example, the piping may need to provide a shield for protecting electrical conductors contained within the pipe from corrosive or hostile elements surrounding the pipe. Similarly, the pipe may need to protect the surrounding environment from obnoxious chemicals or sewage coursing through the pipe.
Many of the applications not only require that the pipe provide an effective shield but also require that the pipe be installed in circumstances which provide extremely limited access and confining surroundings during installation thereof.
With greater emphasis being placed on environmental considerations, many cements (particularly those which are solvent based) which are used to secure adjacent sections of pipe together in an end-to-end aligning relationship are meeting increasing resistance due to fear of contamination.
What is needed is a pipe jointing system which can be relatively easily installed in confining circumstances while providing an effective and reliable cementless sealing joint between pipe sections in various piping applications.